horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Original 2 (Unkle Adams song)
Original 2 is a song by Canadian rapper Unkle Adams. The song is a sequel of his 2016 single Original. Lyrics Well would you look at that I’m back rappin’ Hello to my haters grab your Aspirin I’m not going anywhere thanks for askin’ Why not? My skills are massive Plus my demeanor rocks the ether I’ll make fans out of non-believers Diss now next week buy my t-shirt Climb in your brain and make it reverse Outskirts to the inner city I got this Ya’ll jump in like you’re in a mosh pit They want me to make it finger crosses Are visible through these fiber optic Connections into your Wi-Fi systems Watch out I’m rap’s nitroglycerin Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction I’m about to make true my prediction It’s what you’ve been waiting for for for Unk is back so say no more more more Never really left been here the whole time Go time I’m gonna cross the goal line I’m that dude they thought was joking’ With another track to cause commotion Focus while I deliver the news This is the sequel Original 2 The first one got me a couple reviews Bad ones but they doubled my views Now my streams just keep increasing How man? This guy defies reason You thought my career would go down the drain But it didn’t cause most of you sound the same And the fans really wanna hear something different Well all aboard I’ll deliver a shipment Straight to the docks make speakers knock I am in many memes with The Needle Drop Let the popcorn pop for your entertainment I’m here now no more speculation On my approach just jokes there is still I’m dealing with heat and a freezing wind chill While runnin’ uphill on a tredmill I stimulate thought leave your head filled It’s what you’ve been waiting for for for Unk is back so say no more more more Never really left been here the whole time Go time I’m gonna cross the goal line I’m that dude they thought was joking’ With another track to cause commotion Focus while I deliver the news This is the sequel Original 2 Go get em Unk oh yes I will Go get a monk oh yes I will Go get em Unk go go get em Unk Go get em Unk oh yes I will I’m the sickest human that’s doin’ it and I’m provin’ it Deeper than any diver rhythm’ without a scuba kit Stay for a while study my style if you are new to it The music that I make will last longer than you will live I’ll be eternal forever jumpin’ through wormholes A time traveler gatherin’ raps in a journal I burn slow and outlast plannin’ the long run Remember what I say even after the song’s done I’m on some other level stuff and you know that And if you don’t well you better get with the program I own rap even if the world denies it My mic has the might of Poseidon’s trident I’m vibin’ and hopin’ everyone else is too But if not I’m sendin’ this song to get you Go run and hide all you want you can’t dodge it I wanna do a song with Hopsin and Logic It’s what you’ve been waiting for for for Unk is back so say no more more more Never really left been here the whole time Go time I’m gonna cross the goal line I’m that dude they thought was joking’ With another track to cause commotion Focus while I deliver the news This is the sequel Original 2 Why it sucks # The fact that this is a sequel defies the very meaning of the song which is supposed to be original. How can it be original if it is a sequel? # The album cover is poorly made # Unkle Adams' voice is very annoying, especially on the chorus # The production is even worse than the first one # His flow and rhyming is very bad # In the song he says that everyone was waiting for the sequel even though no one was # There is a line where he says he wants a song with Logic AND Hopsin which will probably never happen. Audio Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2019